Mémoria
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Les années ont passées. Un attend, l'autre est en chemin. Zoro&Sanji again - YAOI - OS - fic très sombre


_**Disclamer : toujours rien à moi malgré mes demandes incessantes auprès d'Oda-Kami. Même la chanson n'est pas à moi mais au groupe Indochine que j'adore.**_

_**Paring : Zoro&Sanji**_

_**Rating : K/K+**_

_**Blabla de l'auteure : Si vous êtes assidu de mes textes, vous avez surement vu que j'avais déjà utilisé cette chanson lors d'une autre fic, mais comme je l'adore, je remet ça ^^. si vous êtes assidu de mes textes vous avez aussi l'habitude d'histoire de cœur, de romantisme, etc... mais cette fois, ça change, je m'essaye à un autre style. ça parle toujours d'amour mais c'est bien plus sombre.**_

_**j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu dés la présentation XD**_

* * *

><p>Mes yeux parcourent une fois de plus l'étendue bleue qui s'étale devant moi. Cette mer mythique que j'ai longtemps cherché c'est offerte à mon regard il y a maintenant plusieurs années de cela.<p>

Je suis seul, le pied dans l'eau et le regard dans le vague, attendant une embarcation qui ne venait toujours pas. Depuis combien de temps j'attendais ? Je ne le savais plus, j'avais perdu le compte des jours depuis un moment déjà.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que beaucoup de temps a passé, je le vois à mon corps qui vieillit. Mes cheveux blonds sont plus longs, attachés bas sur la nuque, ils sont aujourd'hui striés de gris. Mes yeux sont toujours aussi vifs mais d'innombrables pattes d'oies en parsèment les contours. Mes jambes par contre sont toujours aussi redoutables, peut-être même plus aujourd'hui qu'alors.

Qu'alors le temps où nous voguions ensemble à la poursuite de nos rêves. Qu'alors le temps où on cachait aux autres un « nous » que nous refusions nous même d'avouer. Qu'alors le temps de nos belles années.

Mais à poursuivre nos rêves, nous avons fini par les rattraper. Et après ? Que faire ? L'équipage est resté un temps ensemble avant de se déliter peu à peu, chacun trouvant un autre but qui n'impliquait pas toujours le même chemin que celui qu'empruntait nos nakamas…

Moi, je suis resté sur All Blue. J'ai ouvert un Baratie à terre, accueillant ceux qui, comme moi, ont longtemps cherchés cette mer de légende où ceux qui arrivaient là par hasard. Mon Baratie a les mêmes règles que celui de Zeff en mer : personne ne meurt de faim sous son toit.

Mais rester à terre signifiait aussi rester à attendre. À l'attendre lui. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il retrouve son chemin, même avec un Éternel Pose à disposition.

Mais quand même, abruti de Marimo, j'aimerais que tu dépêches…

_.*.*.*.*.*.*._

_**J'arrive pas très fier de moi**_

_**Je prie pour que tu sois là**_

_**Comme si la vie n'avait pas changé**_

_**Comme celui que tu es**_

_**Comme celui que tu étais**_

Dans ma petite embarcation, je fixe l'horizon. Depuis combien de temps était-je partis ? Combien de temps avait passé avant que je ne puisse revenir ? Je ne sais plus, j'ai depuis longtemps perdu le compte des nuits douloureuses sans toi à mes cotés.

Mais c'est fini maintenant. J'ai enfin passé mon titre à un autre après l'avoir défendu pendant des années et je peux à présent me reposer. Me reposer dans tes bras. Alors j'ai pris la mer, et depuis je te cherche, espérant que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir mis si longtemps à arriver.

J'arrive, Cook, le cœur en miette de t'avoir quitté, le cœur emballé à l'idée de te retrouver. Mais aussi terriblement angoissé de ne pas être le bienvenu, ou pire, d'avoir été oublié.

_**J'arrive parce que j'ai besoin de toi**_

_**Le pire est derrière moi**_

_**Je reviendrai tout recommencer**_

_**Comme un amoureux à tes pieds**_

Je te traiterais comme la femme que tu n'es pas si jamais tu avais osé m'oublier, me remplacer. Je ferrais tout pour te faire enrager, te forcer à me combattre. Car nos combats ont toujours été nos préliminaires. Une façon bien à nous d'attiser le désir. Une façon bien à nous d'approcher nos corps.

Si tu savais, Cook tout le mal que ça m'a fait, de ne plus pouvoir te regarder, te toucher… Mais c'est fini, ces années de tortures touchent à leurs fins et moi je me rapproche d'heures en heures de toi.

Ha… Haha… Bon sang… Écoute comment je parle de mon rêve aujourd'hui… J'aurais dû me rendre compte bien avant que mon rêve n'était plus d'être le meilleur mais d'être avec toi. Mais j'arrive, Cook, soit encore un petit peu patient.

Et quand je serais là…

_**Alors on se souviendra que je me suis noyé sans toi**_

_**Alors on se souviendra des mots des larmes et puis de rien**_

On effacera tout, on recommencera… tout pareil mais en mieux.

Je garde l'œil fixé sur l'Éternel Pose, n'osant pas le lâcher du regard de peur de m'écarter de ce chemin qui m'a prit tant de temps à parcourir. Mais je suis en chemin, Cook, je suis en chemin.

_**J'arrive pas très fier de moi**_

_**Mon rêve ne m'aura pas tué**_

_**Ne me pardonne pas mais ne m'oublie pas**_

_**Ne m'excuse pas mais ne nous oublie pas**_

Si tu savais, Cook, combien de fois j'ai voulu tout foutre en l'air. Tout abandonner là et me barrer. Courir loin pour te retrouver. Mais tu sais ce qui m'arrêtait à chaque fois ? L'idée de te décevoir. Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu poses sur moi ce genre de regard.

Alors j'ai serré les dents et j'ai continué. Mais ça a fait mal. Ça fait encore mal. Et malgré tout je suis encore vivant. Malgré tout, j'ai combattu encore et encore jusqu'à trouver plus fort que moi.

Est-ce que tu m'excuseras d'avoir été le meilleur pendant tant d'années ? Si je l'ai fait, c'était pour que tu continus à me regarder comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Et après toutes ces journées à me languir de toi, j'ai trouvé mon échappatoire. Ce gamin, si doué, plus que moi au même âge… Alors j'ai endossé le rôle de mentor, je l'ai formé, je lui ai tout appris, jusqu'au jour où il m'a dépassé…

Ce jour là, j'ai pu reprendre ma route. Mon cœur silencieux avait recommencé à battre et ça faisait mal, le seul remède à cette douleur c'est toi...

_**Un jour je serai de retour près de toi**_

_**Un jour je ferai tout en notre mémoire**_

_**Comme si la vie nous l'empêchera**_

_**Comme ça la vie nous vieillira**_

_**Un jour je serai de retour près de toi**_

_**Un jour je ferai tout pour être avec toi**_

Il me reste encore un peu de chemin mais j'ai passé le plus dur je crois. Il m'a fallu encore combattre pour avancer coûte que coûte vers ton refuge. Éloigné ceux qui ne savais pas que mon titre m'avais été pris pour ne pas le attirer vers ton sanctuaire. Seuls ceux qui cherchent All Blue sont dignes de la trouver…

Moi je ne cherche pas All Blue, je cherche son âme. Mon âme. Pour enfin rester à ses cotés jour après jour, nuits après nuits. Ne plus se cacher, ne plus se séparer… vieillir ensemble… C'est un beau rêve pour remplacer celui que j'ai enfin accompli maintenant.

Aujourd'hui je n'aspire plus qu'à marcher le long de ses plages sans fins, observant le soleil ou le sable et me dire qu'ils ne sont rien à cotés de toi…

**Je vide tout et je rentre chez moi**

**Je prie fort pour que tu veuilles de moi**

**Ne pleure pas ton chagrin et le mien**

**Ne pleure les autres ne me font plus rien**

Je n'accepterais plus aucun défi, plus aucun combat. Mes sabres ne serviront qu'à protéger ton paradis. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi, je n'ai rien emmené, de cette vie sans toi je ne voulais rien garder.

Et j'espère qu'au bout de ces longues années d'absence et de silence, tu ne m'as pas oublié. Que tu ne m'as pas remplacé par une sirène. Que tu pense encore à moi.

J'ai pleuré, je le dis sans honte aujourd'hui. Pleuré la douleur de l'absence, ce sentiment de vide qui m'aspirait, qui tuait mon cœur à petit feu. Et je m'en voulais d'espérer que toi aussi tu connaissais peut-être les mêmes affres de souffrances.

Si c'est le cas, Cook, sèche tes larmes comme j'ai séché les miennes. Et si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais avec mes lèvres.

_**Un jour je serai de retour près de toi**_

_**Comme si la vie nous l'empêchera**_

_**On s'en sortira on résistera**_

_**On s'en sortira et on vieillira**_

_**Un jour je ferai tout en notre mémoire**_

_**Un jour je serai de retour près de toi**_

Cook… C'était un beau rêve que celui de vieillir à tes cotés… C'est dommage… J'y étais presque. Tu crois à un _après_, Cook ? Crois-tu qu'on a un quelque part où attendre ceux qui restent ?

Tu sais quoi, Cook ? Je m'en fout, si cet endroit existe ou pas, je t'y attendrais quand même, quitte à le créer de mes mains. Même la Mort ne pourra m'empêcher de te revoir. Faudra juste être patient, encore, attendre qu'Elle aille faucher ton âme pour que tu puisses me rejoindre.

Je sais, on avait convenu que c'était moi qui viendrait à toi, mais…

Si tu savais, Sanji, j'y étais presque… Si près…

_.*.*.*.*.*.*._

Les années ont passées. Encore. Tant.

J'ai lu dans le New Co que tu avais tout quitté il y a longtemps maintenant. J'ai longtemps attendu que tu arrives, mais même pour toi ça fait long.

J'ai toujours les pieds dans l'eau, le regard perdu au loin sur l'horizon. Je guette une embarcation qui ne viendra jamais. Et pourtant je continu d'espérer. Je continu d'attendre.

Mes cheveux sont rares, ma vue beaucoup moins perçante. Même mes jambes me lâchent et m'oblige à me servir d'une canne. La vieillesse est là. Mais pas toi.

J'ai tenu bon aussi longtemps que j'ai pu Marimo, mais ce soir je sens que c'est trop. La mer m'appelle, Marimo. J'entends son chant envoutant. Et toi, où es-tu ? M'attends-tu dans les profondeurs de cette étendue bleue que j'adore, perdu en chemin pour venir vers moi ?

Qu'importe. Même si tu n'y es pas, je t'attendrais là-bas.

Ce soir tu me manque trop, Zoro… et la mer m'appelle…

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Blabla de l'auteure (bis)<span> : NOOOOOON pas taper l'auteure… oui, j'ai fait une death fic, une double death fic même, mais faut bien s'essayer à tout non ?**_

_**Vous m'en voulez ? Ben soyez quand même gentil dans les reviews ce serait sympa ^^**_


End file.
